The Amazing World of Kira
by BakuganDeathNoteFan123
Summary: The Amzing World of Gumball characters and the Death Note characters switch lives.


A/N: WELCOME TO THE VERY FIRST DN AND TAWOG CROSSOVER EVER! I hope you enjoy. The chapters will switch from Gumball characters doing a Death Note episode to Death Note characters doing a Gumball episode.

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note or TAWoG.

Characters:

Gumball: Light.

Darwin: L.

Penny: Misa.

Anais: Sayu.

Carrie: Near.

Tobais: Mello.

Bobert: Ryuk.

Bannana Joe: Matsuda.

Darwin was watching surveilence videos from the train station where one of the agents working on the Kira case for him died.

"That was the surveilence videos from the station the deaths of one of the FBI agents was captured on here." Said Clayton. Darwin held up his ice cream cone. Darwin was the gratest detective in the world, he could solve any case under the name of L and he was only 10 years old.

"Let's see the following scenes again, Larry Nedlleminer enters the ticket gate boards the train and then dies on the platform." Darwin said before licking his ice cream.

"According to this Larry enterd the west station of Shinjuku at 3:11 PM and then he boards a train on the Yamanote line he didn't appear to be following anyone at the time. I think it will be diffucult to find anything from this blurry video then at exactly 4:42 PM- Oh, thank you very much ." Bannana Joe said as Darwin's assitant gave him some ice cream.  
"Then at 4:42 PM he dies on the pkatform of Toku statiion." Joe said finishing his sentence.

"That's quite strange, don't you think?" Darwin said.

"I'm sorry what do you find strange?" Richard Watterson asked Darwin.

"Yeah, whats wrong?" Joe asked. Darwin took a big lick out of his ice cream.

"I know Larry Needleminer enterd the train and an hour and a half later he dies on the platform the Yamanote line takes an hour to complete it's route most importantly there's the envelope." Darwin said.

"What do you mean?" Clayton asked.

"He is holding what looks like an envelope when he passes through the ticket gate." Was all Darwin said.

"YOUR RIGHT! IT'S THERE UNDER HIS ARM! BUT WHEN HE DIES ON THE PLATFORM, IT'S GONE! I can't believe you noticed that Darwin." Clayton said.

A week later...

"See ya later Gumball." Anton said to his freind, Richard's son, Gumball Watterson. Gumball was acompanied by Bobert, the shinigami who can only be seen and heard by Gumball.

"Yeah I'll see you tommorow." Gumball said. Gumball saw that the door was locked and realized nobody was home yet.  
Gumcall went to his room and found out someone had gone into his room.

"Hey Gumball nobodys home want to play video games?" Bobert asked. Gumball laid down on his bed acting like Bobert wasn't there.  
Gumball went into his closet for a minute and left the house. "Gumball don't ignore me or I'll get mad." Bobert said to him.

"LISTEN THERES A GOOD CHANCE THER ARE CAMEREAS AND WIRETAPS IN MY ROOM OK!" Gumball shouted.

Later...

Gumball was reading magazines of girls in bathing suits what amused him was that most pictures were of the model Penny Fitzgerald who once said Kira saved her from a stalker who tried to kill her but Gumball couldn't remember killing any stalkers who go that far.

"I can't believe my son is looking at those magazines, and at 12 years old too." Richard said. Darwin looked at the screen.

"So what, I did weird things when I was five years old." Darwin said.

Bobert was looking through Gumball's room for camereas. "I FOUND A CAMEREA IN THE AIR CONDITIONOR!" Bobert shouted. Gumball then knew it was L's doing.

"HEY GUMBALL DINNER IS READY!" Gumball's little sister Anais Watterson said. Gumball put the magazine away.

5 minutes later...

Anais was watching a movie starring one of her favorite singers. "OH ALAN! I SWAER HE'S PERFECT! How come nobody in my clas is like that?" Anais said.

"Anais, eat your dinner." Gumball and Anais's mother Nicole Watterson said.

"The Watterson's are watching TV, what about the Robinson's?" Darwin asked. Clayton was the one to respond.

"Yeah it's channel 4 their watching it as they eat dinner." Clayotn said.

Anais then saw words at the top of the screen. Anais read it aloud to Gumball & Nicole. Gumball felt mad at L.

"They sure are stupid." Was all the 12 year old said. Anais looked at him confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Anais asked. Gumball then said that coming out and telling the public about 1500 investegators would not affect Kira.  
Gumball then took out a bag of potateo chips.

"Your eating a bag of chips? You just hade dinner your good looks will go right down the drain if you keep this up." Anais said. Gumball looked at her.

"It's a late night snack I'm gonna be in my room all night." Gumball said. Gumball went into his room and opend a book. Bobert was laying down on Gumball's bed.  
and said that 64 cameras were in his room. Gumball then opend his bag of chips and turned on the TV in it.

'Just watch me L I'll solve equations with my right hand and write names with my left I'll take a potateo chip... AND EAT IT!' Gumball thought while taking a bite out of a chip.

The next morning...

Gumball gave Nicole his garbage and went back to his room. Gumball then watched as the garbage truck took the potateo chip bag away, with the TV still in it.


End file.
